What I can't have
by YaoiKingUchiha
Summary: 21 years old Naruto Uzumaki, who is an ANBU captain, has a difficult time, thanks to a certain new member in his team, who is unconscious teasing his captain a lot. The blond has a hard time keeping his (dirty) mind in control with this 'new member'. NaruSasu, AU, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**What I can't get. **

**Note: I am not a native, so please don't be rude and help me improve my story by telling the errors. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1 "Introduction"**

Softly he whispered in my ear, his cold breath cooling my hot skin. His raven bangs slightly tickled me, but I deserved it because my hand was slightly pulling his arm. It was so soft and thick. I bet people would pay really good money to make a wig out of it. I slightly chuckled because of my thoughts. "Aah!" I moaned feeling his teeth on my ear lobe.

"Naruto-sama, what is so funny?" His beautiful voice whispered as his perfect pink tongue licked my neck, causing me to moan again. 

"Nothing my love," I whispered, but he didn't seem to believe me. He adjusted himself on my lap as he looked at me. Those dark beautiful eyes staring straight at my soul. He wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his lips on mine. Playing with my hair while moving his hips slowly over mine. He was such a tease. I wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling him closer to me than he already was. He broke the kiss, his beautiful pink lips wet by mine saliva.

"Naruto-sama," he whispered as his face was red. I wasn't sure if it was because of our naughty act, or because of the lack of air, thanks to the kiss. He smiled at me … No let me rephrase that, he smirked at me. With a smirk only an Uchiha could have. He slowly slid his dominate hand under my shirt. Slowly exploring more of me.

"You are very good looking," he said what made me smirk. He suddenly ripped my uniform open. He looked amused at me before he started placing soft kisses on my chest. I moaned by his kisses. He was very skilled. He knew exactly where to touch me, and what made me crazy. I moaned his name, and my hands were massaging his butt cheeks, wishing to just push him on the floor and just do him right there. To touch everything that everybody wished to touch, but couldn't, but I could. My mind was taking the better of me, and I pressed him roughly against the floor. For a moment I was scared that I had hurt him, but he looked at me with those lusty eyes. I guess, I just turned him on more. His hand moved to the opening of his uniform as he slowly unbuttoned it and revealed more and more of his beautiful porcelain skin. He really was a one big tease. I smirked and decided to enjoy the show.

"Naruto-sama," he moaned as I placed a hickey on his neck and started sucking and biting on his skin. I just wanted to mark him mine. "Aah, please Naruto-sama. I can't take this any longer," he begged as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Please, take me. Here, now, I beg of you," He begged looking at me with his beautiful now scarlet eyes. I smirked.

"Sasu-chan, please tell me one more time why you would like me to make love to you?" I asked with an amused tone in my voice. Sasuke blushed and turned his face away. 

"Because you are so strong and powerful, and after all .." He said as he turned his face in order to meet my eyes. "You are Hokage." I smirked by his words.

"Your wish will be pleased," I said, trying to keep my cool and not to drool over him.

I could hear him moan my name, over and over again. Though at a certain moment he stopped moaning and just was calling my name …. What the hell? Now he was screaming my name? What was going in?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Uzumaki taichou wake up! Wake up I said!" 

"Sasuke!" I opened my eyes and jumped up, only to be pushed back on my chair.

"Taichou, if you are tired please go to your house and rest. It would be less trouble to wake you up," Sasuke said as he sighed and put his shoulder bag around his shoulder. Had I been dreaming. I should have known it was too good to be true. Yeah, I guess I owe most of you an explanation now. 

The name is Uzumaki Naruto, captain of ANBU squad 7. I am 21 years old and am still dreaming to become Hokage one day. My skills in combat are amazing, as most people describe it. Mostly because of my strong chakra, and of course the kyuubi's chakra. I had become and ANBU captain after I had defeated Pain. I was in a good way to become Hokage. Only the current fifth Hokage was just a too big of a bitch to grant me my position. At first, it bothered me a lot, but it wasn't bothering me so much right now because only a few months ago I received a substitute member . His name was Uchiha Sasuke and he was a real beauty. Everything about him seemed perfect. Literally. He was very smart, but I haven't seen him in combat much, only during training. Not that he could show me much during training, but I knew he must be pretty strong for two reasons. One, he was from the main branch of the Uchiha clan, meaning he should have the Sharingan. Second, he was Uchiha Itachi's little brother.

Itachi and Sasuke looked alike, but when you really start searching for the difference you would find quite a lot. He doesn't talk a lot, but he does talk when it is necessary and when he is in the mood. When you first meet him he looks like an emotionless tool, but I guess somehow I found a likeable side in him. He was kind to me, and polite, but yeah .. I was his boss after all.

"Taichou," Sasuke said looking at me with annoyed eyes. Well his annoyed eyes was a dark emotionless glare at me, I knew that because it was the same with Itachi-san.

"Ah, yes .. I'm sorry for the trouble," I said and stood up from my desk. I looked out of the window and saw that it was very dark outside. What time was it anyway? I sighed and grabbed a few maps and put it in my bag before switching the lights off and locking the door. 'Pretty late, neh? I will walk you home," I said as I walked next to Sasuke.

"Yeah, it is fine by me,' he answered, and then yawned. Maybe this was the right time to say that my house was slightly closer, and that it would not be a problem if he would spend the night with me. I guess this rather annoyed me now. I wished I could just baldy ask him out. Just like a Shoujo manga. Me, confessing my feelings for him. Then he would laugh and the kiss me and then we get the drama part about either his parents not accepting it or something else, but we overcome that and marry haply and have three kids. One who looks exactly like me, but his personally looks a lot like his. One the opposite of that and then the third child who doesn't look like any of us and has its own personality.

Wow wait a second … That went a little too far. My eyes looked at Sasuke. Even him being sleepy and tired. His hair ruffled up, and a coffee spot on his uniform. He still looked damn hot. Sasuke looked up at me, and I just smiled kindly and looked away. This was getting embarrassing.

"Let's take the short cut," Sasuke suggested as I just nodded and followed him in some allies. It was dark here, nobody who could see you. My eyes looked back at Sasuke, who walked in front of me. A dirty image of me pushing him against the wall and kissing him popped in my mind. This need of him was getting too strong. We passed a couple of people in the allies, we mostly ignored them, but the way how they looked at Sasuke. As if he was a piece of meat they desperately wanted, and actually I could relate to that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**What I can't get. **

**Chapter 2 "Get to know him" **

I was half sleeping on my desk. Yes, I call it half sleeping because my eyes are closed and my head is resting on my desk, but at the same time I was aware of my surroundings, and of course the huge pile of paperwork on my desk. I knew I should finish my rapports, but I couldn't get much sleep yesterday. You probably know why, yeah ... I woke up at least five times from a smexy dream with a problem between my legs .. An erect problem, for those who have innocent minds.

I started wondering about these feelings. Was I in love with him? Or was it just lust? It was hard to decide. I didn't know much about him. I haven't even been on a mission with him. I did send him to a mission, with other members of my team. Maybe I should just take him to a mission, ya know alone the two of us. Damn it! I can't make decisions involving personal feelings. I am the worse ANBU captain ever, but on the other hand there is no war going on right now. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"You wanted to see me, Taichou?" I looked up, and was surprised to see Sasuke in front of my desk.

"Nice seeing you, but I haven't summoned you," I said looking rather confused, I don't recall having said to someone to get me Sasuke.

"Really, such a pity, don't you think?" He said walking towards my desk and sat on the edge. I looked more confused than I was before. Did he just came here with an excuse?

"Well, now that I am here anyway, maybe you should summon me," he said leaning towards me. He was bold! I wondered if he was flirting with me. His eyes looked differently at me. Teasingly and even a little flirting. It was very different from the cold emotionless expression he gave most people. Should I just play the game? I couldn't hurt. He was the one having his fabulous butt on my desk. I smirked a little as I leaned my head on my hands. I looked amused at him.

"I will then," I said, "It gets a bit lonely here. Doing boring paperwork. Your company would be very appreciated," I said. He chuckled, at least I thought I heard him chuckle. It was very soft, and damn cute. I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Mission accepted, taichou,' He said, his hand reaching for the zipper on the top of his uniform. He still had an old version of the ANBU uniform. It had a zipper on the top while it is changed now to no zipper at all, so people could just put it on like normal clothing. My brain wasn't functioning normally. He was about to undress, was he really going to undress? Am I really not dreaming or anything?! 

"Uzumaki-san?" The door got literally kicked open and before I noticed I saw Sasuke standing a good meter away from my desk. 

"Itachi-san?" I said. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at me. Probably wondering why my face was red.

"I'm sorry for my rude interruption," he said, still not sounding as the polite and kind him. Was something bothering him. Maybe he realized me drooling over his little brother. Maybe he plays the role of the protecting brother here. I really don't want to get in trouble with Itachi-san, not only is he very strong, He was so kind, you could not get mad at him.

"It doesn't matter, please tell me what is bothering you?" I asked a little concerned while I could see Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. Looking somehow, annoyed. Though he kept a straight face. I guess I could read his face what most people couldn't.

"I would like the borrow my little brother for a little while, I hope that wouldn't be much of a bother?" He asked, looking at his little brother from the corner of his eye. Acting like a typical annoying teenager, he rolled his eyes. Well he just turned 18 if I am not wrong.

"Of course, do as you please," I said, though I was a little disappointed. I really thought this was my chance. Maybe this was just for the better. I was slowly losing myself to him. Maybe this is his secret fighting style. Some kind of seduction move. I saw Itachi grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging the younger one with him. I wonder why Itachi needed him. I sighed and looked at the paper work. There were just pile everywhere. " Y'know what, It is time for a nap, dattebayo," I muttered as I walked towards the couch in my office and jumped on it. I will make some rookies help me with the paperwork later. Maybe even a certain Uchiha. A smirk appeared on my face, but I quickly forced it to get off my face. For God's sake, I should control myself.

I wish I could just sleep without having a naughty dream, once. I forced myself to wake up, knowing I was dreaming when I saw Sasuke undressing in front of me again. Well, at least I beat my boner this time. It did save some cold water. I sighed as I looked at my paperwork. I have to hand them in tomorrow. I would never make that on my own. I must ask Shikamaru's help. He always request me. I stood up and went to search for Shikamaru. The Hokage building was rebuild after that Pain destroyed it. It was made bigger, with several stores. It even consisted inside training halls, and showers, locker rooms and a giant library, and as if you may know now. Offices for the ANBU captains.

"Ah, Ino-chan!" I said seeing a familiar face walking by. She stopped and waved at me kindly. "Have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Yes, we just came back from a mission. Let me guess, you didn't finish your paperwork," she said.

"You know me to well, do you know if he is still in this building?' I asked.

"Could be, I think he went to take a shower," she said. I thanked her and walked away. I guess I have no other option than to disturb him in the showers. Maybe he will be so annoyed and agree to help me. Yes, I am very evil. I walked a few stairs up and opened the door towards the man's shower room.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Are you in here?" I shouted when I passed a few locked, walking towards the showers. I could already see and feel the stream of the hot water. Without even thinking, I just stuck my head out to search for Shikamaru. I had a grin on my face. Expecting him to become angry because he knows what I need every time I call him. I would make sure to treat him on Ramen after, but when I opened my eyes because I didn't get any respond. I regretted all my action at once. What I found in the showers was a hot, wet, soapy Uchiha Sasuke. He looked up at me, his cheeks were red.

"Sorry!" I quickly said and took a step backwards, but I stood on a piece of soap. I swear it wasn't there before. I slipped and saw Sasuke reach for me, but he couldn't grab me. I tried to hold on to something, but it just fell with me and before I knew it my head hit the floor and everything went black in front of me. This must have been the most embarrassing moment for me.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around me. I saw lockers, empty locker. I shut my eyes and tried to recall what had happened.

"Are you okay, Uzumaki-taichou?" My eyes hot open by the familiar voice. At once I remembered everything and I wanted to stand up, but I got pushed back on the floor. Well, not entirely. My head was resting on something soft. "Be careful, you fell pretty ugly," Sasuke said. His voice was even beautiful. How obsessed could I be? I opened my eyes to meet his. His hair was wet and water drops were slowly dripping of the edges. His skin was also wet and his cheeks were still a little red, but what drove my attention was the fact of my favourite colour suiting him perfectly. My orange/black jacket really looked fantastic on him. Wait! Since when was he wearing my jacket?! Even worse! Since when was my head resting on his lap! I covered my eyes with my hand. I really am such a stupid human being.

"I'm sorry, for the trouble," I said, what else could I say? He dragged me from the wet showers to the lockers because I slipped over a piece of soap. Was I really the man that defeated Pain? The hero everybody is still talking about?

'Not at all," he said as I now slowly got up and could feel a massive headache. I moaned a little from pain and could feel a hand softly cherishing the spot my head hurt the most.

"Are you really fine?" He asked as I looked down to meet his eyes. He was so beautiful. His legs were beautiful, long and thin. White and milky. Just like a small porcelain doll.

"Y-yeah!" I quickly said, for a moment I was afraid that I was drooling. "What is this strong tomato smell?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah .. My brother and I went for some lunch, but the waitress accidently spilled my tomato soup on my clothes. You probably smell that" He explained, looking a little embarrassed.

"Itai .. Did she burnt you?" I asked, looking concerned.

"No, I am an Uchiha remember? From birth we are trained to bare extreme heat in order to improve our fire style jutsus," He explained.

"That is impressive, so that is why you borrowed my jacket?" I asked, showing that I wasn't bothered at all with it.

"Ah .. Actually," He didn't finish his sentence. He pointed at the bench where his clothes were on, only they were soaked.

"When you fell you tried to reach for something, only you reached for my clothes on the chair.." He explained and I felt worse than I did already.

"I'm truly sorry," I said lowering my head.

"Don't be, taichou. I borrowed your jacket without asking," he said looking down as well.

My jacket didn't really cover much of him. It did show a great deal of leg. I estimate that it just managed to cover his butt. I could not impossible make him wear that. Not only because he would get sexual harassed everywhere, but he was only mine to see. Selfish? Yeah.. Yeah that is true.

"Ah, wait!" I remembered my spare uniform in my office. I wanted to stand up and get it for him, but of course God decided to fuck me again and let me slip on the wet floor and fall right on top of Sasuke. I could hear him yelp from the sudden weight on him.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly said as he supported my weight on my arms. Sasuke looked at me. His face completely red. I only didn't understand why. Until I realised the position we were in. He was under me. The zipper of the jacket half open revealing his right nipple and soft chest. No bruises or scars like most shinobi's had. He only had a mole that shaped a small heart on his shoulder. It was adorable. My right leg was in between his, making it even worse it was literally touching his dick. He didn't wore any underwear. Every movement what I made, caused my knee to rub over his dick. No wonder he was completely red.

I couldn't resist to make my knee 'accidently' rub him. He moaned slightly, keeping his voice down with hopes that I wouldn't hear it, but I did, and actually I wished to hear it again. They really did turn the beast in me on. I saw him close his eyes, he wasn't resisting, so maybe he liked it. I didn't really know. A part of me told me to stop and get away, but the other part told me that this is probably the last chance I get to satisfy my needs for him. I bit my bottom lip. Making my knee slowly rub him more. I didn't even dare to blink, I really didn't want to miss out on any of this. His face turned more red, his lips were slightly apart from each other while he continued moaning his soft but extremely hot moans . He had closed his eyes, probably because he was too embarrassed to look me in the eye, such a waste. I would have liked to look in his lusty eyes.

With a small, seductive, and evil smirk. I slowly continued the rubbing, first soft, innocently and gentle, but I soon started rubbing harder, and I couldn't hold myself back. I teasingly kissed his neck, softly nibbling on his collar bone, but many innocently placing a trail of soft kisses on his neck. His moans became softly louder, and he even wrapped his arms around me, cutely grabbing on my shirt as if he was afraid to fall. He softly moved his hips up and down. How cute, lust was taking slowly the better of him. This all only worked out for me at the end.

"Uzumaki-sama, are you here?!"

I cursed softly as I quickly stood up and before I knew it Sasuke disappeared behind me. It made me only angrier.

"Ah Uzumaki-sama, lady Tsunade is asking for you. It seemed urgent." The chuunin said as I nodded and thanked him. He smiled kindly and closed the door. I sighed and turned around to look for Sasuke, but the door opened again, revealing the same chuunin.

"Uzumaki-sama, what are you actually doing here?" He asked, looking surprised.

'Nothing at all! Please .. Just leave!" I said, not being able to make up an excuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: Every time I open a world document I keep thinking about the same thing: "I am about to write some lemon." ;P

You know, I use to think that talking to an anti-social person was awkward, or to wave to someone you thought was waving at you, but actually was waving at the person behind you. Yeah, I use to consider that all extremely awkward, but now. I have found a new level of awkwardness. This one went obviously over 9000, and that was walking around the person you were about to have sex with. To make matters worse, he acted like nothing had happened, and so I was forced to pretend that nothing had happened. Truth to be told, I couldn't stop repeating that incident in my head.

I sighed and stood up from my desk and walked towards the window to look outside. It was about to rain. I could see the first few drops falling on the ground. The rain never bothered me anyway. I frowned, I could sense a heavy atmosphere and it did not come from the rain. It could have been my imagination, but as a shinobis I always trusted my instincts which came number one. Maybe I should check it out to be sore.

"Uzumaki-san?" I turned around hearing the voice of my vice-captain. "Hokage-sama has send you her paperwork," he said as he put piles of papers on my desk. I could feel myself getting angry on that gambling ,drunk women . I sighed and decided not to react on my vice-captain. I hated paperwork, but who didn't. All the captains were shoving it to each other, even Itachi-san! I sighed once again as I grabbed a pen and started on the paperwork, it was just so much work. However, I did forget a feeling that used to bother me before the paperwork came. Maybe that was the bad thing I had sensed earlier.

"I see, so you are the sucker who ended up with all the paperwork," Itachi said walking inside my office.

"Your idea?" I asked.

"Kakashi-senpai ditched it on my desk, I ditched it on Tsunade's , who automatically gives them to you. It is a circle," Itachi said drawing a circle with his finger. "But don't worry, I came to lend you a hand," Itachi said.

'How kind of you," I said.

"I felt slightly responsible for this, but I came to bring you more good news, at least what you consider good," Itachi said as he sat down and grabbed a pen to help me out.

"Tell me," I said.

"The reason why Hokage-sama give you all the paperwork, she already considers you as her successor," Itachi said.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded.

"She told me herself," he said as he leaned back in his chair. Suddenly a thought interrupted my mind. I almost banged his brother yesterday. I could feel my cheeks heat up and not much later, panic followed. Maybe he knew, maybe Sasuke told him. He must be here for my head, acting all nice to trap me. No … If Itachi wanted to kill me, he would have done so a long time ago. I observed him a little before trying to focus on the paper work again.

My eyes widened as I looked up, hearing screams and the sound of chaos. I first thought the village was getting attack, but the sound came from this building. Sooner than a flash Itachi and jumped up and ran towards the sound. I shouted towards the people I saw in the halls to quickly evacuate and treat the injured, who were laying everywhere, but once we turned the corner we both looked shocked. Seeing both bandits using Sasuke as a hostage. They quickly demanded us to put all our weapons down, they shouted that Itachi had to be blindfolded so he won't use any tricks. I hissed in frustration. Why was this happening!

Sasuke p.o.v.

I tried to breath calmly from my nose, I wasn't afraid of these bandits, but I couldn't do much either. This rope was chakra proof, and with no hand seals to be made, I couldn't escape. I tried to stay calm and just look in front of me, trying to make up a plan to escape them. The leader was holding a poisoning kunai against my throat, I could feel the liquid dripping of the Kunai. If that liquid comes in my blood. I am done for it. This situation was only getting worse. I didn't carry any weapons with me, I forgot them at home and was about to get them. I tried to think, there was always a way to escape.

"Let's see what face is hiding behind that mask," The other bandit said as he pulled my ANBU mask off my face. His eyes slightly widened. I tried not to show any emotions, I just looked in front of me. Still trying to figure out a plan, but all my ways were blocked because of the kunai. I quickly looked at my brother who was forces to look at the ground, and my captain who was looking pissed. I wish I could use my sharingan, but it was too risky. Even when I tried this man grip on his kunai tightened

"Yomi-sama, this boy is actually pretty," the man who had my mask in his hand said, sliding his finger against my jaw line. I didn't resist. If I showed any kind of weakness they would only be pleased. He grabbed my chin with his fingers and forced me to look at him. I wanted to grab the chance and spell a genjutsu on him, but the man behind me whispered that If I used my eyes I would die quicker than I could activate them. I hated to admit it, but this man had the upper hand. I couldn't look at him, so I couldn't spell any kind of genjutsu on him. It was hard to admit, that I had to wait for the opportunity. "Eyes like black pearls," the man said with a smirk. He let go of my face. Yomi, the one behind me, was stroking my upper arm, lowering my long black glove as he stroked my arm. His fingers tickling my sensitive skin. It was hard to keep a straight face, I wished to hit him in his face, but I couldn't. His arms slowly stroke my middle and rested on my hips.

"He is holding in, such a fun toy to teas," Yomi said, I could feel his breath touching my neck. I resisted the urge to shiver. I must wait until his lowered his guard, so I could strike. The man who took away my mask took a step towards me.

"Show me some skin," he said, laughing idiotically as he ripped open my uniform top with a small dagger. He whistled, and I couldn't do anything but to emotionlessly stare at the ground. I was very embarrassed. This happening in front my brother and Naruto. How hopeless was I at this moment.

"He is damn hot," the man behind me said leaning his head on my shoulder as he let his free hand explore my chest. "How long does it takes for you to break," he whispered. "I think you look even more erotic crying and begging, don't you think?" He asked slowly pinching my nipple harder, waiting for me to cry out, but I refused. I won't let them enjoy my screams, stupid sadistic people.

"He is a hard one," the other man said.

"Just how I like them," Yomi said as he lifted his head up from my shoulder. His fingers slowly playing with the fabric of my pants before sliding his fingers slowly inside my pants. I could feel my heart beat faster. This wasn't happening, no, no this couldn't be happening! I could feel his slimly, disgusting tongue licking my neck. My head went wild, I couldn't stay calm any longer, despise the training I had for situation like this.

"NOO!" I cried out my eyes finally showing the fear I had this entire time. I rammed my elbow right in his stomach, causing Yomi to caught and almost drop his kunai. I wished that I had hit him harder , maybe he had dropped his kunai. The other man grabbed his dagger and stabbed it in my leg, causing me to cry in pain and fall through my leg, but Yomi pushed me against the wall and forced me to stay like that.

"This bad kitten got some courage," he said whipping away some saliva from his bottom lip as he held me up from my middle with his one arm, while his other one was holding the kunai at the same place as before.

"That bitch,"the other one said as he pulled my hair. "However his screams are pleasant," he added as he turned the dagger in my leg, causing me the cry out in pain again. He went to stand between me and the wall.

"Let me see that beautiful crying face," The man said, grabbing my chin so he could have a better look at me, but I still refused to cry. Although tears were gathering up in my eyes. "Beautiful, truly beautiful," the man repeated cupping my cheeks as one of my tears escaped from the corner of my eyes and was rolling over my cheek. I have to create an opening! Now the man in front of me was bust with my sadistically watching my tears , the other one was looking at Naruto and Itachi, so nobody had their eyes actually on me. My hand slowly reached for the dagger in my leg. This was my chance. The man behind me had one of my hand on my back, the other one holding the Kunai against my neck. So my right hand was completely free. Slowly my fingers wrapper themselves around the handle of the dagger. It already hurt touching it slightly, let stand pulling it out of my leg and stabbing the man behind me, but I had no other choice.

"Those fearsome eyes, so wonderful." The man in front of me said, his breath smelled horrible. He came closer pushing his body against mine, I could feel his boner. It was disgusting, also I yelped from the sudden movement, causing my leg to hurt. I reached again for the dagger when I could feel the man slightly moving his hips in mine. Disgusting. He moaned loud, his guard was down. This was my chance. I pulled the dagger out of my leg, crying out in pain as I directly used it to make a deep cut through Yomi's hand. Causing at least fourth fingers to fall on the ground. They both quickly jumped away from me. I fell through my legs on the ground. My body was shaking, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I was terrified. I felt trusty arms wrap themselves around me. I knew it was Itachi hugging me tightly. It must have been worse on him, not being able to do a thing. I could only imagine the pain he went through. I had to act that it was not a big deal. However it didn't work. My body couldn't stop shaking, and I could still feel that disgusting tongue on my neck. Itachi whispered to me that everything was fine now, I noticed him slightly shaking himself. I hid my face embarrassed in his chest . Never in my life did I feel so embarrassed.

Note: Reviews are always, nice. Sorry for it being rather 'crappy' I'm very tired and if I didn't upload now you all had to wait for another two weeks, and I'm sure nobody likes waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto pov

"Stay still, relax, I don't want to hurt you," I said, trying to sound kind and not a little annoyed or awkward at all.

"Sorry taichou, it hurts very bad," Sasuke admitted as he sat on top of my desk. His pants was off, and no this wasn't one of mine dirty fantasies. No, I was trying to heal the wound on his leg. The medical unit was full, and I offered him my help. Which he accepted! I was actually only being nice, I didn't expect him to take the offer! However it took hours to get him out of Itachi's arm, and I could totally understand. You have no idea how I felt when those criminals were touching him. I could almost go into a rampage mode, but he managed to get free soon enough. I was very glad about that. Since I now killed both of them, in a brutal way. I couldn't believe I killed them like that, but it seemed to have calmed Sasuke a little because of them having suffered from what they did.

"You know, this is harder than it looks like," I said as I gave up on all the medical tools, I will just heal him with kyuubi chakra. I slightly transferred my chakra into the spot where he got stabbed. The wound started to heal, only much slower than I was used to. I frowned a little because of this.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, taichou," Sasuke said.

"Not at all, you are just healing a little slower than I am used to, but it is nothing," I said as I looked up from his wound to his face. I noticed his eyes looking at me this entire time. I knew this wasn't the time for one of my failed attempt to seduce him, but I couldn't help but to place his bangs behind his ear. I smiled kindly at him, telling him it is okay to be afraid sometimes, but of course Uchiha never liked to hear that, so I started telling him a lame story about me being afraid at a certain point for riced because I thought it was dried larva because they looked like alike. I laughed at it, but he didn't. Maybe it was too soon to joke about this.

"Taichou, I-I can't get that feeling of them touching me away," he said touching his neck, to be exact ,the spot where the man had licked him. I looked down at the wound, it was completely healed now. I stopped my chakra and looked at him. Now he was the one looking at his lap. Then suddenly out of nowhere, I felt his arms wrap themselves around my neck. He pulled me in for a hug, and I couldn't possibly refuse. His hugs were warm, I wished I could hug him like this the entire night. He wrapped his arms around my middle, but I wished he didn't because I had a hard time keeping my mind clean.  
I wrapped my arms around his middle, hesitating if I could get my hands any lower than his middle, but out of respect I just kept them around his back.

He pulled slightly away , his arms still around my neck and mine still around his middle, but he looked in my eyes and I in his. His face came slowly closer and he closed his eyes, placing his lips softly and innocently on mine. For a minute I was stiffened, but I quickly managed to kiss him back. I could feel him slight moving his body on my desk. Was I really not dreaming? His tongue licking my lips, being caught in one of the most hottest make out sessions ever. He slightly pulled my hair, and I couldn't help myself. I let my hand go to his lower back, to his ass. He didn't break the kiss, so I assumed he was fine with it. After a few minutes the kiss broke. The young Uchiha was breathless, it was adorable. I grabbed his chin in a gentle way kissing his lips before licking and kissing his neck. I could hear him moan softy, it was like he wanted me to do this to him, and I was willing to do everything what he liked. I sucked on his collarbone before letting my hand slide under his shirt. I stroked his smooth chest before letting my hand rub over his right nipple. He moaned softy, causing the hair on my neck to stand up. My lips went back on attacking his lips while my hand made its way to the fabric of his boxer. Slowly stroking his clothed hard one, making him moan hot in our kiss. I bit softy in his bottom lip, he truly drove me nuts. I couldn't take his hot moans, and his breath touching my could skin. His soft lips on my slightly harder ones, but I didn't want to rush things. I wanted to enjoy every inch of him before I would fuck him. Though the idea of taking him, here on my desk, only made me harder than I was. I tried to control my mind. I let my hand slowly slide under his boxer, where I was met with a hot, sticky cock. Desperately waiting to be touched. I grabbed it, rougher than I had expected myself to, but he just moaned, meaning he was quite sadistic himself. I let my thumb rub over the sticky head, slowly, making sure I would tease him a little. When I felt him slowly rubbing himself on my hand, I knew I had him exactly where I wanted him. Indeed, on my desk. I started jerking him off, staring very slowly before increasing my speed. His moans filled the room. His grip around me tightened, but then the slightly let loose before he started kissing and sucking down my neck. I couldn't hold back a moan, his lips felt wonderful. I wonder how they would feel being around other parts.

I slightly pushed myself out of his grip, bending over his member before letting my tongue slide over the tip. Even without looking, I knew he was looking embarrassed and shocked. I smirked, he must be a virgin. I sucked the tip before taking more in my mouth, moving my head up and down from his length, hearing his moans becoming louder, almost sounding as if he was begging. I smirked as my hand was massaging his balls. I could hear myself making a few gagging noises while my breath was slightly heavy. I moaned as licked the tip again, looking at Sasuke's facial expression. He had his eyes shut closed while his face was entirely red. It just made him look very innocent.

"T-taichou, stop, please stop!" He started begging as he tried to push me away. I stopped as I put my finger on his lips. His eyes became even bigger in surprise.

"Sssh, just enjoy," I said as I slightly pushed him backwards, causing him to lay down on my desk. I continued the blow job I gave him. Somehow, even his pre-cum tasted good.

"T-taichou, please .." He tried not to moan, but he failed. "Stop Naruto!" I smirked, I loved the way he shouted my name. He came, and I .. I swallowed all of it. Not even spitting it out as I usually do. I slit my tongue over my lips, before cleaning the rest with the back of my hand.

"That was quick," I commented, knowing his reaction on my comment already. He looked embarrassed at me. The corner of his eyes were filled with tears, not sure if it came from the sudden pleasure rush or because he was too embarrassed. Either way, it looked pretty hot. I pulled his boxer shorts, which were already on his knees, out. I spread his legs, enjoying the view before I placed a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh.

This truly was my lucky day. I know this is a wrong thought but, God thanks that those bandits were here. I mean, if they never came, they would never have molested Sasuke, which would have been very good, but then I didn't have to chance to play Mr. Hero, and then he would have never came to me for medical treatment and we would have never had any of this. I Let my fingers softy run over his thigh, enjoying the touch of his skin. Sasuke suddenly got up from his laying positions on my desk. I wanted to push him back, telling him not to worry, that I will be gentle, but it turned out that that wasn't the case. He pushed me back on my chair, before taking the shattered clothes and hiding under my desk. In shock I looked up as the door got pushed open.

"Sasuke here?" Itachi asked. I looked rather shocked, how could I not see him coming? I knew my head was red, my boner I was hiding behind my desk, and I looked very suspicious in every way. I was busted. I wonder how he would kill me? Maybe he will spare me for saving Sasuke earlier? But I doubt that.

"No, he left a couple of minutes ago. His leg is fine though, not a scar left," I said keeping my calm.  
Itachi frowned as he walked towards me leaning over my desk. I just couldn't help but to think about Sasuke, who laid there a couple of second ago, and now he was leaning on it.

"Uzuamki, are you hiding something?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Nothing at all!" I said.

"Do you have a fever perhaps?" He asked putting his hand on my forehead. I wanted to back off, but if I moved my chair he would see my boner, so I let him be.

"Perhaps," I muttered, but he didn't fall for it. He knew something was off, and he knew it had to do with me and this chair and this desk. He was too smart for my likings. He walked around the desk, rolled my chair away and looked under it. I was just patiently waiting for my death, though after 5 seconds of silence I looked at Itachi, who turned around and looked at me. In my shock, there was nothing behind the desk. I wondered how Sasuke could escape from there. I woke up from my thoughts as I looked at Itachi, who had raised his eyebrow.

"I see, so that is it. I won't bother you any longer," he muttered as he walked away, not giving me a chance to progress his words, though I soon enough knew he saw my erection. I never felt this embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I think I need a drink, no wait, I need an entire bottle of pure alcohol so I am sure I will die. Frustrated I folded my arms over my chest as I went out for some shake. Of course I should not br drinking at all, I had an important meeting coming up with the elders and the Hokage. I didn't pay attention when Shikamaru went to the details of it. I guess I was just angry, frustrated, furious! I sighed as I drank the small shake cup. Granny was right, these cups are way too small. I hissed frustrated throwing the cup away and drinking from the bottle. I know what you are thinking? "What is up your ass?" Really want to truth? I was so damn furious at Sasuke. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, the sexy ass Uchiha I was about to fuck the other day! Yes only one day ago! I wondered if it was me toying with him, or he with me. Either way the second one was very unfair! He literally pretended that nothing had happened between us, I am not kidding with ya!

It took a deep breath to calmed myself, and ordered another drink. It was supposed to be me fooling around with him, not him with me. What was he, some kind of .. Seducer? Getting what he wants and then pretend nothing happened. I am about to get the idea he isn't that innocent at all! I rather had some awkward glares, than him acting as if nothing had happened. It hurt, it really did.  
I ordered another drink, I already felt light headed, but I ignored it.

"Taichou," I hear a couple of people say. When I turned around I saw Suigetsu, yuugo and Sasuke walking in the bar. I really didn't want to see that bastard. He looked at me as if he had done nothing wrong. That even made me angrier. "Taichou, the meeting is over two hours, you aren't supposed to be drinking," Suigetsu said.

"What gives?" I muttered pulling my arm from his grip, ordering another drink. I didn't even need to look around me to know that everybody was watching.

"Don't drink more, you can't get so much alcohol out of your system before the meeting," Suigetsu said in shock. "Get that puddle away from here, Yuugo, " I ordered as the bartender gave me another small bottle of shake, but before I grabbed it Sasuke already took it away from me.

"Excuse my rudeness, taichou, but you had enough," Sasuke said.

"Sure as hell I have enough of you," I hissed, causing him to frown at me in confusion. This was exactly where I was talking about. "Don't act so innocent, we both know where I am talking about." I said standing up from my seat, causing me to be again a head taller than him.

"You're drunk, taichou," he said, his eyes looking cold at me, as I expected I guess.

"Why don't you just forget about that too? While you are on it? Why don't you just transfer to another team? I insist you do so," I said, I know I was acting childish, but I really didn't want to deal with him any longer. "Remember, I am not a toy to play with," I said as I grabbed the small shake bottle from his hand before sitting down again. From the way he stood there and glared at me, I guess I hit a nerve, but you know what. I could not care less, I was over him. I was stupid wasting my time on him to begin with.

"He is your problem," Sasuke muttered at Suigetsu and Yuugo before leaving the bar. I saw him walk away from the corner of my eye. I then focus back on my drink.

The next thing I remember was sleeping on the couch of my office, apparently the two rookies brought me here to sleep the alcohol away. My head ached very bad. I looked at the clock and quickly jumped up.

"Meeting, damn it!" I muttered walking fast out of my office and through the halls.

"Taichou!" I could hear Sasuke call out for me. I turned my head, making sure it was really him. I just walked faster, telling him I was too busy to play with him. I could hear him follow, me and from the footsteps he was quit angry himself. "Wait, Naruto!" He shouted as he grabbed me by the arm. I turned around, almost pushing him backwards by my sudden movement.

'Keep it short," I said, looking strict at him. His eyes widened slightly.

"What was that, in the bar? It literally didn't make sense at all," he said. I didn't really know what he expected as an answer, was I supposed to lie and tell him it was the alcohol talking, or did he wanted to know if I meant what I said, because I did.

"Didn't it?" I said with a lot of sarcasm in my voice. "How clear do I need to be? My message was clear, wasn't it?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes turning slightly shocked now.

"What I mean, princess, is that I am not a toy you can play with. I am a human, humans have feelings. You can't just be on the brink of having sex with me and then act like nothing has happened. I am done with that shit now. Find another toy to play with. I am out," I said.

"You are kidding, you are the one who only knows my name because you clearly just want to sleep with me," he said.

"I admit I did! But now I don't want to have anything to do with you. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to know you anymore. Just. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My . Live," I said as I turned around to walk away.

"W-wait .. This is .. This is .. Infantile!" He shouted walking after me. I stopped, turning around once again, causing him to bump in to me and fall on the ground. I didn't even cared if he got his little cute ass bruised.

"Is it?" I asked, once again having a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"I am not toying with you, I never did! You really think I am that type of person who would do such a thing,' he said standing up on his own.

"Then why, why are you being so ignorant about it. You and I clearly know something is going on between us,' I said.

"Oh save your breath, that time in the showers you pretended just as hard that nothing happened," Sasuke said.

"Because you did!" I shouted out in frustration, before taking a deep breath. I was happy that there was no one around to hear us.

"I never said you should take an example of me. Who am I mother Teresa!? How do you expect me to react, continue where we stopped!" He shouted at me, clearly I wasn't the only one being angry.

"It was way better than ignoring it!" I shouted, trying to find my calm. I looked away, it made me less mad.

"I think it is just better if you transfer to another squad. I- I can't deal with you," I said, "I have to leave, I am late for my meeting." I wanted to turn around and walk away, I told myself not to look at him, it would only make things harder for me, but my stupid eyes didn't listen to me. I looked at Sasuke, who stared at the ground, not only staring. Big tears were rolling over his cheeks, causing my eyes to widen. My gears switched back as I quickly began to feel worried and guilty. "S-sasuke," I said putting my hands on his shoulder for comfort, but he resisted, telling me to leave him alone and go to my stupid meeting, but I refused. Instead I pulled him into a hug. He hid his head in my chest as he started crying. I was shocked. Did I really made him cry? I really started hating myself. I could hear his scream muffle in my chest, and I only felt worse.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to –" 'No," He whispered, I had difficulties hearing him, so I decided to teleport us with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to the bathrooms, nobody was there around these times. (And no this is not the time for me to explain why I have a special kunai in the bathrooms … I drink a lot of out of date milk)

"I admit, half of it. I did ignore all of it. I didn't know how to react on all this! And I am sorry, I am sorry alright!" He cried out. Trying to wipe his tears away, but soon new one rolled over his cheeks. I pulled him in for another big hug.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to fall out on you like that. I was being .. Infantile," I said as I placed a kiss on his soft hair. However something inside me told me that that wasn't the only reason why he was crying. Uchiha's were too hard to crack on something like this. I stroked his back, not meant sexually at all this time.

"You can tell me everything, I promise not to tell," I said, now softy playing with his hair. He didn't respond. "I won't think that you are overreacting," I added. He finally let go of me, observing me a little before sighing.

"I guess, things aren't just going as I planned them to. I have big troubles with my dad, and of course I know .. It is normal, but … It isn't like that. He want me to get married to someone his choice, for the sake of the clan, and I really don't want to. I just want to focus on my shinobi carrier, but he won't accept it. He says that, if I keep rejecting everyone who he comes up with he would abandon me from the clan. I mean, I just turned 18. Nii-san is 23, why not marrying him off to someone?" He said frustrated. "Right now I am using genjutsu on every fucker, so that they will mess it up for themselves , but now with nii-san around I can't even do that anymore. I am stuck, in every fucking way. I tried to talk to my mom a couple of days ago, I thought that she would stand behind me, but instead she just told me that she gave me birth for this particular reason, how does that sound?" Sasuke said rubbing his temples. I had literally no idea how to react on this. I could imagine that he had to hard, having his family against him and all, but I wondered how they all are connected to me?

"Truth to be told, I have always admired you. You were helpful, kind , smiling all the time. You are the thing I could never be. I tried to find some kind of dirt, but I couldn't find anything. Well except for you being a perv maybe. So, I really loved staying in your squad, having such a kind person as captain. I really like you," he said looking up at me, his face slightly red. "I might have used you too much for my release of mind, and I am sorry," he added. I lifted up his chin with my index finger and thumb, pressing a light kiss on his lips.

"You shouldn't be," I said kissing him again, only this time more instance. My tongue tasting his mouth while my hands explored his body once again, only this time I kept them on his back, under his shirt. It did seem to calm him down, since he was kissing me back. Wrapping his arms around me and I almost fell on my back … Scrap that, I did fall on my back. However he was on top of me. His legs on each a side of me, while my tongue was tasting his sweet mouth. His thumbs were stroking my cheek. Our eyes closed, making the feeling so much better. Even though I had kissed his lips several times now, every time it still feels like the first time. He suddenly pulled away, forcing me to open my eyes. I saw him slightly panting, his lips looking so tasty right now that I wished to taste it again. He looked at me.

"You should go to your meeting,' he said. I rolled my eyes, almost looking like a teenager.

'I am late anyway,' I said pushing his bangs behind his ear.

'If you won't show up, Hokage-sama will get very mad at you," he said.

"I will risk that,' I answered, 'Let us just be together, for a little longer.' He raised an eyebrow playfully, as if he was questioning what I was saying. I just chuckled.

"You must go, taichou," he said, causing me to pout. He chuckled.

"I will be waiting in your office, come back quickly alright?" He whispered in my ear. I smirked, the idea of Sasuke waiting for me in my office, that sounded damn hot.


End file.
